A Story Switched Around
by willow126
Summary: My first fanfic and I don't know if I m good at writing please don't critique to hard I m actually kind of nervous haha well here it goes chapter1! Disclaimer! All characters are from House of Anubis well most but the story is mine! Ps. Jerome is over his Mara crush from the year before
1. Chapter 1

**_A Story Switched Around_**

**BY: WILLOW126**

**_My first fanfic and I don't know if I m good at writing please don't critique to hard I m actually kind of nervous haha well here it goes chapter1! Oh this is going to be the opposite Mara is going to fall for Jerome hehe! Disclaimer! All characters are from House of Anubis well most but the story is mine1_**

**_Ps. Jerome is over his Mara crush from the year before_**

**_Chapter 1: _**

Mara was a… well lets say average schoolgirl with amazing grades! Most called her a nerd, which she usually just ignored although she kind of liked the nickname it made her feel special. Although she was a normal everyday girl she had gotten one of the cutest guys in the school... Mick Campbell! I know a nerd and an all stars boy! But when she said she loved him she had been questionable of her love for him. She just hadn't known at that time there was another boy that drove her crazy (maybe not in a good way) in Anubis House where she boarded for school!

**_3:00PM_**

"Hey Mars", he said while catching up with his girlfriend halfway through the main hall. "Oh, hey Mick… Can we catch up later I actually have to go find Jerome because he is my manager/partner for this next presidential campaign again this year. Sorry", she said. "It's ok, but can we have dinner tonight? Let's say 6:30?" said Mick. "Ya sure that's a great idea. See you then", Mara said as she leaned in and skipped down the hall to find Jerome.

**_MARA POV_**

After what seemed hours I found Jerome. "Hey Jerome I have a favor to ask", I said. "Oh sorry I'm really bad with favors, but try Nina I heard she is super nice", he said. How self conceded could he really be I thought. "No I need your help cause you really helped last year". "Oh go on if you want but I am pretty sure that you're just going to ask me to be your manager for the presidential campaign", Jerome stated. "Actually spot on… would you please help me please?" I said. " I'd love to but I've got to say Amber has got a pretty strong campaign again this year", he said as I frowned. "True… but I can always try", I said. "Sometimes I just hate how confident you are", he said while he made his quite well known handsome smirk. As always I thought. "So is that a yes?" I said. "Ya sure but I can't guarantee we will win I haven't really thought of anyways to sabotage Ambers campaign but you know me I will eventually think of some", he said. "Always wanting to sabotage… Oh Jerome you are so bad" I said. "You know it… miss smart aleck", he said while putting his arm around me and we walked away toward the library to make campaign posters designs.

**_7:30PM_**

"So how is that design going?" Jerome asked me while finishing our maybe 20th design. "It's going… I guess", I said giggling. "What time is it anyway I have a dinner date with Mick", I said hoping I hadn't lost track and missed another date with Mick. "7:30 sharp" he said. "Holy crap got to go. Sorry could you pick up?" I said grabbing my bag from the library table we were using. "Shush", the librarian exclaimed. " Ya that's fine go get him Mara have fun", shouted Jerome as I ran away to explain to Mick what had happened but stopped to hear the shushing of many students trying to study… I giggled.

**_At Anubis around 7:45PM_**

"Mick I am so sorry I just got caught up making designs for posters with Jerome", I said trying not to get an asthma attack while I burst into Mick's room. He sat up slowly from reading a comic book. "Do you know how many time you have missed one of our dates in the last month?" he said. "Umm maybe three?" I said still breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath. "No think again more like 8 and I am starting to think you just don't want to hangout with me anymore. Oh and also they have all been consecutively", he said on the verge of tears I had never seen him this way before. "I am so sorry Mick I really am sorry I just lost track of time please forgive me" I said forgivingly. "Mara on top of that you were with Jerome", he said with a frown. "What's wrong with Jerome?" I said quite confused. "He liked you last year and I don't know if he still does but I don't feel comfortable with you just hanging out with him" Mick explained. "Jerome and I are nothing but friends well he's my best friend but that is all", I said trying to explain to Mick. "Ok I trust you but I m still upset", he said. "Look Mick I said it was a accident and wont happen again… look to make it up let's have dinner tomorrow night 6PM promise", I said. " Fine but you miss this one and we are done", Mick said angrily to tell you the truth I was quite frightened.

**_JEROME POV_**

"Hey Alfredo how's it going?" I asked while struggling to get into the room because my arms were filled with designs for Mara's campaign. "Alfie you her bro?" Apparently not I said to my self. I laid down put the papers away and kicked my shoes off too tired to change into my pajamas I fell asleep.

**_Bring Bring Bring _**

Still in my school clothes I woke up to an annoying alarm sound at 7am. I got up took a shower got dressed in new clothes, did my hair and left for breakfast. I sat down to a very angry table of housemates. "Hey what's wrong ", asked Mara. She didn't answer I asked again then looked down to see why she wasn't answering. She was crying! I took her by the arm to the hallway. I made her look at me and I asked again "What is wrong!" I said again. She just snuffled then said, "I knocked on the door of Mick's room and I found him kissing Ali Goodman, it was so embarrassing". I hugged her, "Hey hey hey it is going to be fine". I hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. That's when mister meathead came by. I was so mad because he hurt Mara. When he ran by I punch him in the stomach. I got my bag and Mara's bag and we walked to school.

**_MARA POV_**

Jerome looked out for me at school all day and afterward we went for a walk through the park and set down a blanket to start on the campaign posters. "Ok Mara we need to choose the best 3 poster designs out of our 25 designs then go from there", Jerome stated. "Ok I like 7, 14 and 21!" I replied. "Same here so lets make final copies and then scan them onto a computer and make more", Jerome said.

It took about 1hour and a half but we finally finished. "Ok let's go to the printer to scan and make more", I exclaimed. "Ok", Jerome said. As we walked through the field to get to the schools printer we ran into Mick only because he had something to say to me. "Mara it was a mistake I m so sorry", he said running up to Jerome and me. I retorted saying, "Mick I can't believe you would say that there was some sort of thing between Jerome and me and then go make out with the next spaz pimple squeezing girl you see. You disgust me". "Mara can we please talk on the bench outside Anubis in about an hour please", he said. "Fine but this is your last chance", I said. Mick left and Jerome and I kept walking I looked over and saw Jerome's face it was full of disprovable. He looked down at me at the same time. "What", I said "hey I missed up too 8 dates with him maybe he deserves another chance".

**_Review please I really need info on how I did thx_**

**_Signing out, _**

**_Willow126_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jerome PoV

I watched as Mick took Mara's hand and led her to the bench. He was a horrid being I really didn't think that he deserved her.

Mara PoV

Mick started out apologizing… again. How tedious was he? "Mara I am so sorry I just I was so angry". "So that gives you the right to go and cheat on me, you, you... YOU ARE A JERK". "Mara please give me a chance lets go out tonight at 6pm as planned", said Mick. "No" I said. Even though I missed 8 dates which I know is so many but they weren't on purpose and you go out and cheat on me that is horrible. "Goodbye Mick"!

Jerome PoV

And she walked away just like that. "Hey Mara did you take him back", I said. "I was thinking really hard and decided no I missed 8 dates I know but they weren't on purpose and he… he did it on purpose and in broad daylight!" she said. "I really thought that you would take him back", I said with a surprised voice. "Well I told you I thought about it but I guess I really wasn't even feeling for him anymore", Mara exclaimed. "Well I am sorry can we just go hang so posters?" I said. "Ok let's go", Mara said.

Mara PoV

"Hey Jerome you know how next week our house is going into town?". "Yes", he said. "Well I was wondering if… we could get some more tape I am running low and I still need some for more posters". "Ya sure anything else", Jerome said. "Umm no nothing", I said. "Ok".

Next Week Saturday

"Ok this all we need dearies", asked Trudy. "Ya I think so" said Jerome. "Um I want to go for a walk would you care to join", I asked. "Umm sure but do you think that's a good idea I mean Mick's around", he said. "Well then let's go now while he isn't looking", I said. "Ok", he said. "Hey Truds we are going for a walk". "ok but be back soon". "We will meet you in town square around 6 pm", Jerome said while I grabbed him arm and ran.

Jerome PoV

"Ok ok ok", I said as Mara practically dragged me out of the store. " Let's go I have a special place to go and it is really beautiful", she said. "Ok lets go", I announced to the world. They took a taxi toward the woods. They were dropped off at the border of the forest. "It is about a 1 and a ½ mile walk so let's start", she said. "Well wait a minute there is no path are you sure it is this way?" I said. "I am sure don't worry", Mara said as she began to walk through the forest. About an hour and a half later we had arrived and Mara sat on a rock grinning as big as possible. As for me I just stood amazed.


End file.
